


Hidden

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Alice is the last Princess of Gallifrey and the 13th Doctor must protect her from the Master, or is she too late.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan) & Original Character(s), Thirteenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

“Well hello Doctor” 

The Doctor twisted round, her coat fanning out around her to face her oldest enemy and friend. 

“Admiring the view?” Enquired the Master, his hands gripping hold of his lapels as he walked towards her. 

“What is this place?” The Doctor asked 

“I’d like to say that you’re inside my mind but it’s too floral, this is a psychic plane I created in order to pass through to another universe and you Doctor, are trespassing on my plans. Again” 

“Why does it look like Alice in Wonderland in here?” She asked, gesturing to the table set for tea and the overgrown roses with faces in the petals. There was even a croquet game ready. 

“It’s the little touches, always important to impress on a first date” 

“What?” Spat out the Doctor, her brow furrowed. The Master let out a loud laugh. 

“Oh, come on Doctor, keep up” 

“Wait, there’s only one universe that can only be accessed psychically” 

“Oh, she’s getting it finally!” Exclaimed the Master until he was shoved by the Doctor as she rounded on him. 

“How did you find her!” The Doctor shouted. 

“Did you really think that your little trick of locking her in that parallel universe would work on me Doctor. You’ve had your time, now it’s my turn.” 

“No, you can’t” 

“Why not hmmm? Because you still have feelings for her, sorry Doc but I watched you two in the past and I’m not sure you’ll be her type anymore. The Princess will be mine” 

“I will stop you Master, I always do” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. This time, you won’t succeed” 

With that the Master vanished leaving the Doctor alone in the mock Wonderland shouting his name. Then she started to hear Graham’s voice in the back of her head. 

“Doc, Doc are you alright?” 

The Doctor’s eyes flew open and she was back in her TARDIS, on the chair she had sat down on for a brief moment when the Master had dragged her into the void and her fam were standing around her with worried looks on their faces. 

“What happened to you?” Asked Yaz 

“Yeah, it was like you were having a nightmare or somefing” added Ryan. 

“The Master, he made contact” said the Doctor quietly. 

“He’s still alive then, after Gallifrey?” Asked Graham. 

“Yep, and he’s after something, someone who’s quite special to me. I need to stop him, get to her before he does.” The Doctor leapt up, swayed a bit as the blood rushed to her head too quickly, Yaz rushed forward to catch her but the Doctor kept her balance and then moved to the console. 

“There’s another way into the universe I put her in of course there is. I created it. I just need to remember how to get there. It’s been so long and she made it very clear that she didn’t want to see me again after the last time but needs must” rambled the Doctor as she ran around the console. 

“Woah, Doc, just stop for a second. Can’t you fill us in on what the hell is going on?” pleaded Graham. 

The Doctor looked at the three of them all standing around looking clueless as always, maybe for once she should explain herself. 

“Okay Fam, story time.” 

And the Doctor began. 

“Once upon a time there was a planet called Gallifrey, my home planet. On this planet there was a high council that made the majority of the decisions and there was also what you would consider a royal family because the Time Lords liked to be all high and mighty. The King and Queen, after years of delaying finally had a baby, a girl. She was a beautiful baby, hair like a burning sun. I was fresh out of the academy; a young and rebellious boy how didn’t agree with the oppressions and rules of the Timelords and neither did the Master. One day, we decided to sneak in to the Royal palace, we got as far as the palace gardens when we were caught. 

We were brought to the throne room and reprimanded by the High council leader and on our way out I caught sight of the Princess, she was a young child at the time and yelling at her minder because she wasn’t allowed to go outside. Her fiery spirit matched her hair and I admired her. 

Fast forward a few hundred years and I was called home to fight in the Time War, I was old and grumpy by this time I had been through seven regenerations by this point and the last thing I wanted to do was fight. But fight I did until we knew that we were losing. I was called to the palace once again and given a mission. The King and Queen were terrified of losing their little princess and would do anything to protect her” 

“So, what did they do?” Asked Yaz 

“They wiped her memory, concealed everything Gallifreyan in a silver locket and placed it around her neck and told me to hide her in the best place I could. The Princess had no idea what was going on. It was like she was an empty shell. She had gone through her first regeneration by this time and now looked like a baby with pitch black hair but she still had those deep blue eyes. They gave the Princess to me and I fled from the palace. 

I took her to a parallel Earth and placed her with her adopted parents. They had no idea who she was either, I also hid the locket so the child wouldn’t find it and open it until it was time. I then went back to Gallifrey and found that soon after I had left, the Daleks had blown up the Royal Palace and killed the King and Queen who had both chosen to not regenerate. I fought and people died. Enough of that story, this isn’t about the Time War” 

The Doctor took a breath and looked around; the group were on tenterhooks waiting for the next part of the story. “Still keeping up?” She asked. 

“Go on, we’re listening.” Ryan encouraged. 

“I went back a few times, checking on the Princess, she grew up well, but and had no idea what or who she was. Until she got older that is, we had been getting close, I was on my Tenth life at this point. I was killing me not telling her so I found the locket and opened it. She absorbed all the Gallifreyan back into her and I had my Princess back. But it wasn’t the same. 

Yes, I could tell that she loved me but she was also growing angry and power-hungry. She declared herself as the queen of her Earth and it was then I knew I had to do something. We argued and I forced her back into the Chameleon Arch stripping her of herself once more. I hid the locket again in a different place and left her. Sealing the universe so no one could get to her. Or so I thought” 

“The Master has found her” said Graham sighing. He watched as the Doctor nodded “so we gonna stop him Doc?” 

“We’re gonna try Graham” 

The Doctor got up and patted them all on the shoulders, she went back to her console and began to fly it to the parallel universe. “We haven’t got much time, the Master has found his way through, psychically so it’s only a matter of time until he gets through. We just need to get there first. “


	2. Alice Goes Out

Earth, 21st century, United Kingdom, Brighton, 11.30pm. Alice was drunk, like most Saturday nights when she and her friends went down to their favourite club in Brighton. The club night was called Sane and was always held in the basement room of a gay bar that if you saw it in the daylight you would walk right past it, slightly concerned that you would get an STD from just looking at it but at night, especially Saturdays it was Alice’s playground. 

She had a tough week at work and needed to let loose, which is what she was doing. They had drunk their cheap canned cocktails on the train down and were already half wasted by the time they had got to Sane, being regulars had their advantages, they were let through regardless of their drunken state. There was always a theme to the Sane club nights and this evening the theme was Moulin Rouge Realness so Alice had bought herself an expensive red and black corset with matching skirt, black fishnets and high heeled boots and had donned a realistic looking red long wig. 

Her friend Gemma had decided to fish out her leather looking trousers and put on a Victorian looking flouncy shirt and clumpy boots. She had tied her blonde curly hair into a high pony tail and perched a top hat high on her head. As ever, Gemma’s twin brother George had gone extra flamboyant. Being the only gay man in the group George always played up to the stereotype. Tonight, he also had a pair of tight leather trousers on but instead of a shirt, he was wearing a black leather harness that Gemma was holding in her hand. “It’s a bit weird for me to be your Dom as I’m your twin sister George” commented Gemma when he suggested it. 

“Sis please, you’re ruining my aesthetic” was George’s reply. 

Anyway, back to the evening. Alice had consumed as many shots as she could without throwing up, had danced as much as she could without injuring herself, although the night was still young and she could always be counted on to get up on the pole next to the DJ booth as whenever Alice drank, she often though that she could pole dance. Just as she was about to order another shot of tequila, Alice felt a wave of nausea come over her. 

She tapped on the shoulder of George who was shamelessly flirting with the guy standing next to him and pointed upwards. They had developed different signs a long time ago because it was often too loud to talk. Pointing upwards meant they wanted to go outside to get some air, brushing their arm meant they were going to the toilet and a rather crude gesture meant one of them was getting off with someone, it was usually George but sometimes it was Alice if a fit straight guy had stumbled into the club. It was never Gemma as she had a long-term boyfriend. 

George nodded but then went back to talking to the guy he was chatting up, Alice looked around, but in her drunken state she couldn’t see Gemma so she decided to go up on her own. She wobbled a bit on the steep stairs but made it outside without making a fool of herself. She turned right, towards the Brighton seafront and then sat down in an empty doorway of a disused coffee shop. Her head was still spinning so she kept it down and took some deep breaths. Then she heard her name being called in the distance, she looked up and peered up and down the street but couldn’t see anyone she recognised. Alice was a pretty common name probably someone else she concluded. 

She put her head down again but was interrupted once more by a group of male voices “Hey you, nice outfit” Slurred a man, a few years younger than Alice. 

“Thanks” muttered Alice, trying to avoid eye contact with the drunk men. 

“Voulez vous coucher avec moi” said another man cosying up to Alice, he was not French and was also drunk but Alice got the gist of what he was saying. 

“Ahhhh, I don’t think so pal” denied Alice getting up and stumbling away. 

“Hey we were just having some fun, no need to be so rude” said the first man, getting angry. 

“Oh, just piss off and leave me alone” said Alice. 

“Alice there you are!” Came Gemma’s voice behind the men. The group turned round and saw Gemma and George who’s lead was firmly in Gemma’s grasp, Gemma had also acquired a whip from somewhere which made her look more threatening and George had his arms crossed over his chest, trying to look intimidating but was actually just hiding the fact that his nipples were erect because he was cold. 

“Err, come on man, let’s leave these costumed freaks to it” said the third man who had looked uncomfortable from the start. The three friends watched as the unwelcome men made their way back down to the sea front towards the more conventional clubs. 

“Hey, are you ok? We were really worried” said Gemma, rushing forward to Alice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I told George where I was but I couldn’t find you” 

Gemma shot a dirty look at George who was clearly too drunk to remember that conversation. Alice felt the sickness and light-headedness arrive once again and swayed on the spot. “Alice, you look awful” stated a worried Gemma. 

“I feel it” muttered Alice. Just then she heard her name being called again, the voice seemed to be coming from in front of her. Just as she felt the sick rise up her throat, she looked over at the opposite building and saw a man, slightly taller than herself with a dark complexion and black ruffled hair, wearing a purple jacket and dark tartan trousers. He had one hand in his waistcoat pocket, one leg crossed over the other and was leaning casually on the building’s pillar. He was grinning inanely at her, like a child who had just discovered a toy at Christmas. She couldn’t hold it in any longer, Alice spewed all the drinks she had consumed over the evening, plus the dinner she had insisted on having before going out, all over the floor. 

“Shit!” Exclaimed George as he stepped back. Gemma grabbed hold of Alice and held her wig back from her face as she continued to throw up. 

“Hey Gemma, you need to get Alice home. I’ll get the car ready” came the voice of Tyler, their friend and one of the bouncers of the club. 

Gemma turned around “you sure? She might throw up again” 

“No, I won’t” came Alice’s weak voice 

“I’d rather she throws up in my car than in a taxi. I won’t charge you for it” said Todd as he disappeared to get his car. 

They got back to Alice and Gemma’s flat without any further throwing up and Gemma took control of getting Alice undressed whilst George helped himself to toast. 

Finally, Alice flopped into her king-sized bed and Gemma tucked her in. “Sorry for ruining your night” said Alice, who was still wearing her red wig as she wouldn’t let Gemma remove it. 

“You didn’t ruin it; we were ready to go anyways. Who stays to the end hmmm?” 

“We usually do” 

“Well we’re saddos. Just get some sleep, I’ll be in my room and George is on the sofa, if you need anything okay?” 

Alice nodded and rolled over, passing out instantly. Gemma, who had sobered up by this point waited and watched, making sure Alice hadn’t stopped breathing. When she was satisfied Gemma got up off Alice’s bed and took herself to bed, George had already passed out on the sofa, still in his harness. Gemma rolled her eyes at her twin and shut her bedroom door forcefully. 

The first few moments of Alice being asleep, the room felt like it was spinning behind her eyes. This was a normal sensation for drunk Alice but then there was a bright light and she found herself in a long corridor with dark wood panelling on the walls and many, many doors. She tried the first door but it was locked. The same for the door opposite, the third door she tried was also locked but she could hear suspicious noises coming from behind so she recoiled and moved on. The door at the end of the hallway seemed to glow so she decided to head for that. 

On the way she passed a mirror and stopped to look at her reflection, she didn’t really recognise herself, she seemed to still be wearing her wig from the club but as she tugged on it, it wouldn’t come off, it felt real. She was also bizarrely wearing an Alice in Wonderland costume complete with the white tights and black hair ribbon. She shook her head and proceeded to the last door. 

This time it sprung open easily and she stepped through. She found herself in a bright garden with massive roses that seemed to sway in the breeze with their human faces turned upwards. There was a table in the centre, set for an afternoon tea with loads of cake and scones and a big tea pot. 

“Hello Alice” said a familiar voice. The man she had seen observing her whilst she was throwing up outside Sane was standing in the exact same position by one of the ginormous red roses, a croquet mallet in his free hand. “Fancy a game? Or a cup of tea?” 

“Who are you?” asked Alice who was equal parts confused and slightly turned on. She hadn’t noticed how attractive the mystery man was before. 

“An old friend” he answered simply. He moved towards the table and took the seat at the head and gestured for her to join him. 

She felt the overwhelming desire to obey him and took the seat to his left. He watched as she poured him some tea and then her own. Alice sipped it carefully “Earl grey, my favourite. How did you know?” 

“I know a lot about you love, a lot! Also, Earl Grey happens to be my favourite too” 

“Well if you know so much about me, I feel a bit stupid not knowing anything about you. What’s your name?” 

“Ohh, I’ve gone by so many names in the past. You can call me Master” 

Alice snorted “that’s a bit presumptuous” but then instantly regretted her words as the Master’s expression darkened. He looked like he was going to explode at her but then he seemed to get his temper under control. “Have a slice of cake Alice” 

“Oh, I shouldn’t, I’m watching my weight” 

Slam! The Master pounded his fist onto the table top, making the china rattle and the cutlery fall to the floor. Alice was proper shaking now, ‘ok time to wake up now!’ she was thinking furiously. 

“You’re not dreaming Alice” said the Master darkly. He got up out of his seat and crept towards her, he sat down on the table so he was so very close to her. “This is very real, well in a manner of speaking. I had hoped that we were going to have a nice catch up before I got to this but I suppose if you want to skip the formalities, that’s fine” 

The Master took a steadying breath “I need to you help me Alice” 

“Help you? How?” 

“You need to let me into your world” 

“And why would I do that?” Asked Alice, getting a bit braver. 

“Because I could tell you the truth, about your life, about your parents. Everything” 

“I know about my life” 

“Nope, you only think you do. I can show you the world Alice. Shining, shimmering, splendid” The master had got back up at this point and hand gone round to the back of her. He had placed his hands on her shoulders and worked on the tension in them. This was one of Alice’s weaknesses, she loved it when a guy touched her like his, or played with her hair, or kissed her neck which was what the Master was doing now. 

“Oh God.” she vocalised. 

“That’s right Alice, and there’s a lot more where that came from.” 

Despite herself, Alice got up off the chair and sat on the table, pushing the chair away from them. She grabbed hold of the Master’s lapels and pulled him closer. “Tell me what I need to do” she said breathily. 

In the TARDIS, the fam was watching at the Doctor was concentrating very hard. A moment ago, she had gasped and said “he’s found her.” 

Graham, Yaz and Ryan had both established that the Doctor had meant that the Master had found the Princess and had rushed to the Doctor’s side. 

“What are you gonna do?” Asked Ryan 

“I need to establish contact, he’s brought her into his psychic garden, I need you and Yaz to keep the TARDIS flying, we’re gonna break through my barriers soon and land near her home. Graham keep an eye on me, if it looks like something bad is happening, shake me. Got it?” 

“Got it” the three answered in unison. The Doctor sat down on the steps and put her fingers to her temples. Suddenly she found herself in the corridor that Alice had travelled down a few moments earlier. Like Alice, the Doctor tried all the doors but to no avail. One did open further down but out sprung a Slitheen which she had to quickly shut the door on. It was then she noted the door at the end. “This is got to be it hasn’t it Doctor?” She said out loud to herself and ran straight for the heavy looking door. It opened but jammed so she couldn’t squeeze through. 

Through the door sliver, she could see the garden and the table as before. She could hear voices too which she knew was the Master and a lighter more feminine voice she presumed was the Princess. 

“Tell me what I need to do” said the Princess. The Doctor remembered that tone of voice from long ago and she fought harder to get through. 

“Kiss me” said the Master softly. 

Alice had never felt so turned on in her life, it was funny how quickly she had gone from scared to horny but it happened and she drew him closer placing her lips on his. It started off gentle, almost as if the Master was astounded that his request had worked but then he got into the groove of the action and their kiss deepened. 

The Doctor heard cups and saucers being pushed off the table and managed to get her head and half her torso through the gap. She saw the Master pushing the Princess down onto the table, the Princess had her white legs wrapped around the Master’s waist, giving him everything he wanted. 

“Get off her!” The Doctor yelled. The couple broke their kiss and looked over at her. The Princess had no idea who the Doctor was and the Doctor felt the pure hatred the Master was giving off hid her like a wave. 

“She’s mine!” The Master growled. He turned back to Alice who was panting, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He knew that she could feel his erection through his trousers but they would have to delay this slightly. “I’ll be with you shortly Princess.” 

The Master put his hands on Alice’s temples and the girl began to glow, the Master kissed her again, once more to seal his passage into her world and the Alice was gone. 

“Bye Doctor!” called the Master as he began to glow too. 

“NO!” Yelled the Doctor as she watched her former best friend fade away, following the Princess. Suddenly she felt Graham shake her and she returned to the TARDIS.


End file.
